Goodbye
by delightrose
Summary: Songfic zu "Goodbye" von Miley Cyrus HP/DM


**Titel: Goodbye**

**Autor: Dracosfairy **

**Gener: Drama / General**

**Warnungen: slash, OoC, Fluff, Songfic, OneShot**

**Pairing: HP/DM**

**Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Ich verdiene auch keine Geld damit. **

**Summary: Eine Songfic zum dem Lied "Goodbye" von Miley Cyrus. HP/DM**

**A/N:**

**Hi, **

**das ist meine aller erste FF überhaupt und ich würde mich über Reviews aller Art freuen. Sagt mir bitte auch, was ich besser machen kann. Ich hoffte sie gefällt euch! **

**Lg Dracosfairy**

**Danke an meine Freundin, die mich hierzu inspiriert hat, wenn es ihr auch nicht so gut geht! Das wird schon! Kopf hoch! hdl**

Goodbye

Man sollte meinen, der große Held der Zaubererwelt sei stark und unverletzlich. Man sollte meinen, ihn bringt nichts so schnell aus der Bahn. Das sind alles Vorurteile mit denen ich zu kämpfen habe.

Ich, Harry Potter. Tatsache ist aber, dass mir das Herz gebrochen wurde und ich mich nie richtig davon erholt habe.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind_

_since I woke up today_

Ständig kreisen meine Gedanken nur um dich. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin nicht mehr ich selbst. Du hast meine Seele mitgenommen, einen Teil von mir herausgerissen und du weißt es nicht einmal. Geistesabwesend schaue ich dein Foto an. Warum musstest du das tun?

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

Warum? Die Tränen, die sich den Weg bahnen, kann ich nicht mehr aushalten. Wie sie in meinen Augen brennen und dann langsam meine Wangen herunter rollen. Es ist befreiend und vielleicht sollte ich dies als Junge nicht tun, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich habe das Gefühl an ihnen zu ersticken.

Bilder erscheinen greifbar nah vor meinen Augen. Erinnerung, dich ich hüte, wie einen Schatz.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_When no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

Meine Erinnerung sind das Wichtigste was ich habe. Trotzdem bedeutet jeder Gedanke an dich Schmerz und die Gewissheit, dass es nie wieder so sein wird. Kann man das Gefühl haben innerlich zu verbluten? Ich weiß es nicht.

_But the one thing I wished I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is Goodbye_

Warum bist du gegangen? Von heute auf morgen aus meinen Leben verschwunden? Ich fühle mich so einsam. Es ist als irre ich durch einen dunklen Wald, auf der Suche nach einem Lichtstrahl, der mir den Weg weist. Warum hast du das getan? Wolltest du mich zerstören?

Alles würde ich jetzt für eine Umarmung geben, egal von wem, einfach die Nähe spüren. Noch nie habe ich mich so nach einer Schulter zum Anlehnen gesehnt.

_But the one thing I wished I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is Goodbye_

Plötzlich reißt mich das Klingeln an der Tür aus meinen Gedanken. Wer zum Teufel ist das? Widerwillig stehe ich auf. Schlurfe den Flur entlang. Es können nur Ron und Hermine sein, die mich mal wieder mit ihren Sorgen überschütten.

Meine schöne weiße Wohnungstür ist nur direkt vor mir. Ich drehe den Schlüssel im Schloss. Ein leises Klicken ertönt und die Tür springt auf. Langsam mit der Gewissheit, dass es meine Freunde sind, öffne ich die Tür weiter.

Zwei traurige, graue Augen schauen mich an. Geschockt gehe ich ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

Das kann doch nicht sein. Du hier? Ein leises Keuchen entweicht meiner Kehle.

"Harry", flüsterst du. Ich kann hören, dass sich Freude in deiner Stimme befindet. Und auch mich übermannt langsam das Glück dich zu sehen.

"Draco", mehr bringe ich nicht hervor. Mein Mund ist staubtrocken.

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_When no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked till we cried_

Langsam kommst du näher. Dein Zögern sehe ich in jeden deiner Schritte. Du bist nun schon so nah, dass ich deinen unverwechselbaren Duft riechen kann. Wie habe ich dich vermisst. Deine grauen Augen nehmen mich gefangen. Wie wunderschön sie glitzern.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterst du und hauchst mir einen Kuss auf meine Lippen. Brennende Tränen füllen meine Augen und ich lasse mich einfach in deine Arme fallen. Du bist zurück gekommen.

Du ziehst mich näher an dich, presst mich an deinen warmen, weichen Körper, als wolltest du mich nie wieder loslassen.

"Harry, ich war so dumm. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Ich sterbe ohne dich. Jede Faser in mir schrie nach Erlösung. Bitte verzeih mir", höre ich dich schluchzen.

Ich kann nichts sagen, mein Herz zerspringt vor Freude. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper und trotzdem schaffe ich es, als Zeichen meiner Vergebung zu nicken.

"Geh nicht wieder weg", ist das einzig was ich nach der ganzen Weile, die wir hier standen, hervorbringe.

"Nie wieder", versichert er mir. Bevor er mich in einen langen, zögerlichen, aber wunderschönen Kuss zieht.

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying Goodbye_

Wie habe ich ihn vermisst und nun werde ich dies nie wieder tun müssen.


End file.
